


when connected to peter parker... (for dumbies)

by Peter_Pufflepup



Series: soulmate series [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Prompts appreciated, Protective Happy, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, apparently flames are too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pufflepup/pseuds/Peter_Pufflepup
Summary: when you are born you have a soulmark. your soulmark is one detail about your soulmate.once your soulmate touches your soulmark, it gets filled in with color.you can also feel the pain of your soulmate, and talk through your skin by writing on it.when steve rogers was born with a nine digit number written across his collarbone all of the doctors were baffled. usually an area code, coordinates, a birthday, or perhaps a date you would meet them were the only types of numbers people got.when he was five he started trying to write to his soulmate, wondering what kind of person they were, what the numbers meant, and what soulmark they had landed with. when no one answered, his mother had just told him that they may not be born yet, or old enough to write or read.peter was born with a set of dog tags, decorated with stars and stripes on the side of his waist, right above his hip, and enough drawings and words on his skin to last a life time.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> steve rogers got pulled from the ice in 2011, and peter parker was born in 2001, so he was ten when steve was found. for the sake of the story, i’m changing it so he was 12 in 2011, and 13 in 2012 (year of the chitari invasion.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steve rogers got pulled from the ice in 2011, and peter parker was born in 2001, so he was ten when steve was found. for the sake of the story, i’m changing it so he was 12 in 2011, and 13 in 2012 (year of the chitari invasion.)

when steve was born with a nine digit number crawling along his collarbone,it baffled doctors. they had never seen such a number, as the only numbers that were displayed alongs children’s skin was an area code, coordinates, a birthday, or perhaps a date the child would meet them. 

but they just ignored it, and hoped that when the young steve met his one and only, that everything would fall into place, because if fate decided that these numbers would make since in due time, then they would. 

but as steve turned five, and everyone in his class was starting to exchange doodles with their soulmates, and he was left with nothing on his skin, he was worried. but his mother ,always the word of wisdom, just informed him that maybe his soulmate was just not old enough to write or read yet. 

when steve turned 10 and still there was nothing, he started worrying even more. how old would this age gap be? or was his soulmate just not interested in having a soulmate. he had heard stories of this happening, his teacher for the year before had told her story that when she met her soulmate, he had rejected her saying he already had a love of his life. then steve wondered if that would be him in ten years time. 

then he was 15, and he met bucky, who had a set of what looked like metal wings on his shoulder, and the same thing was happening to him. no one ever wrote to either of them, so they settled being best friends to help fill the hole of such an important person of so many people lives. 

when steve was 20 be received the super serum and he was in the military. everyone be doomed with had already met their soulmates, or could at least all to them through their skin. everyone except him and bucky. then again all of them always worried about not being able to come home to the love of their life, steve didn’t have to worry about that, well unless you count bucky, but why were there together so not really. 

he started drawing on his skin. he didn’t know whether he did it to see if his soulmate would at least talk to him. or to try and annoy his soulmate with his drawings, because not talking to steve had hurt him, so annoying them was worth it. but he did it anyway.

then he flew into the ice, and one of his last thoughts was now he was glad he hadn’t met his soulmate, now they wouldn’t have to mourn at such a young age. the only person that would mourn was peggy, who hadn’t even found hers yet, but they had been good friends. he only hoped he saw bucky on the other side. 

~ 

he woke up. 

then his mind was a jumble of people telling him things, and he met tony. 

honestly, he wasn’t the biggest fan of the guy, from how he liked to show off his soulmark on his hand of a pepper shaker, to his he was nosy about steve’s own soulmark. 

“oh come on steve! you never showed anyone your soulmark, and i just want to know what it is!”

finally steve relented. he pulled the collar of his shirt down and pointed out the series of numbers. “none of the doctors could tell what it means, and they never responded when i tried to talk to them.”

tony walked closer to steve’s side to get a better look, and gasped ironically, “they never responded because they probably weren’t born yet stevie! that my good capsicle is a phone number.”

”a what?”

“it’s a number you dial into a phone, and it will call or text the person on the other side of the phone.” seeing steve’s confusion, he added, “it’s like you how you can write across your skin and your soulmate will get it on their skin, but you can do it with anyone, and you can talk about anything.”

”that explains so much! that’s why they never answered!” steve had never felt so relieved, because he just thought his soulmate wanted nothing to do with him. “do ya think that maybe they’ll respond now?”

“i not know, maybe? jarvis! can you show me the records of this phone number.” he read off the nine digit number and waited for the records to show up.”

“my apologies sir, there are no phones currently with this number.”

steve tried to hide his disappointment.

as the team of so called ‘avengers’ he was now on- he rather enjoyed the howling commandos more- he put the soulmarks to the back of his mind. 

until he helped defeat the chitari. 

he was helping move innocent citizens so they wouldn’t get hurt. he was about to go join the other avengers with getting rid of the aliens when he heard a yell over by the bridge.

he shot his head to the side and sprinted over to the boys who had yelled. 

“i can’t move!” one of the weird alien people was cornering the boy by a pillar close to the edge of the water, and about to hurt him, and steve couldn’t let that happen. as soon as he was close enough he shot his shield at the alien from the side, as to not hit the boy behind it. right as it was about to sever the thing in half, the alien pulled some sort of taser and shocked the boy unconscious. he was about to fall into the water, which could potentially kill the boy since he was unconscious. steve sprinted over as the alien fell, and managed to catch the boy before he fell to his death. he looked around, everyone had fled so other than cars and the occasional alien, the bridge was empty, he couldn’t exactly hand the small male off, so he payed him down as not to aggravate the obvious small stab wound by his stomach, which was losing quite a lot of blood.but as steve set the boys on the ground, he hand accidentally grazed near the wound, which was right by his hip, so he had blood on his hand. he felt bad for letting his hand graze such a painful and intimate spot on the body, and disgusted by the shining red on his hand. steve wanted to take care of that first as he could still potentially die. but first he checked in with his team to see how everything was going. 

“guys, how we doing?” 

“it’s going fine cap, were bout to get rid of the last few.” barton said, while steve heard the whistle of an arrow out of the earpiece 

“okay good, i’ll be over in a few to help, but i’m still helping civilians.”

”got it.”

steve lifted the boys shirt (which had a pun that steve didn’t understand, something about star wars) to get a better look at the wound.

needless to say, it was pretty bad. but that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. right next to and below the wound, was two dog tags. they were colored in dark blue, with a silver star in the middle of each, and a red outline and chain, which circled around the wound in a sick irony. ‘wow, his soulmate must be passionate about their country.’ he also thought about how lucky this what looked like a 12 year old kid had found his true love but steve being 21 hadn’t found his. definitely unfair. he put his petty thoughts aside and started taking off the boy’s shirt entirely, intending to make a bandage. he couldn’t exactly take off his suit, it was skin tight and one piece. 

steve ripped the cloth easily and started applying the make shift bandage. once he could no longer see blood coming through he picked up the 12 year old bridle style, and let his head rest on his shoulder, not noticing his soulmark filling in, with the stress he was feeling. 

he ran over to where he spotted some people, and handed off the boy, not noticing the drawing of a coffee mug that steve has drawn when he was 17 on the boy’s wrist. he ran off to get his shield and help the others, glancing back to see the small boy being held by a large man and women fussing over his injuries. 

~

it was after they had gotten back to the tower that steve finally noticed. well, not steve, but tony. 

they were all in the end bay, tending to their injuries with full stomaches from shawarma. 

steve was only his his sweat pants while bruce helped him bandage his ribs. 

“steve!”

”what tony?” steve sighed, wanting to go to sleep, not wanting to put up with whatever tony wanted. 

“your mark! when did it fill in? or am i going crazy?”

steve was fully awake now, “what!” he glanced down at his collar bone and walked over to the a mirror. ignoring bruce who was trying to get him to sit back down. as he glanced in he mirror, not knowing if he wanted tony to be crazy or not. because if he wasn’t, and it was filled in, the. he had no idea who it had been. he had helped so many civilians. and it could have been any one of them. 

when he glanced at it, he saw that tony wasn’t crazy. the numbers, previously bubble letters, with a black outline, and just his skin color in the middle, now had a bright blue outline filled with white. 

be gasped and fell back onto the bed. muttering, “it finally happened, and i don’t even know who it was.” he felt like he wanted to cry. 

tony stared sympathetic. “did you not feel it?”

”no.”

”well, do you have any idea on who it was?”

”no.” steve said miserably. 

he glanced at the time. it was currently 1 in the morning. he didn’t want to write on his skin to see if they would respond this early in the morning. 

but even as he thought it, he felt the strangest sensation in his arm. like small soothing scratches of a... wait... a pen! he glanced down and saw someone writing on his arm, but not really. 

right there in black ink he saw neat handwriting 

_i think we soul bonded today_. 

he gasped, and just passed out. tony started laughing cruelly and bruce just sparred a sympathetic chuckle as he checked steve’s vitals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve and peter try and find each other. the last chapter was in 2012 (chitari invasion) iwe are going to pretend that 2014 is age of ultron, and peter is now 15 and steve is 23 we’re also going to pretend that civil war was also 2014 and infinity war was 2015, so peter was 16 and steve was 24. 
> 
> i’m sorry about the messed up timeline, but i want it to be this way, so it’s gonna be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so the last chapter did not post the way i wanted it to, because the way i’m writing doesn’t make sense according to this website. so i had to go back and fix a few things, and i’m now coming to realize that like, half of what was supposed to be posted in the last chapter didn’t post, so i’m sorry about that, so i tried to make this one longer. anyway, here’s the next chapter.

yeah bruce knew that steve must be feeling amazing. 

and he knew he should feel sympathetic because finally, steve has something to work off of to find his soulmate, but not really. all he had was a number and his arm. 

and the arm was proving to not be much help.

but when _oh my gosh, you were probably sleeping, i am soo sorry if i woke you up._ showed up on steve’s wrist, bruce just started cackling. because nope, he didn’t wake him up, steve was actually wide awake when you wrote to him, you actually put him to sleep from excitment!

bruce really just wanted to find the nearest pen and scribble that exact sentence onto steve’s arm. 

but he wasn’t that cruel, because soulmates were something personal and he didn’t want to invade steve’s privacy. 

instead, he just shook steve awake and whispered something that had steve straight up in his bed in a milisecond. 

“they wrote back again, steve.”

”ohmygod. fuck, shit, i need to write back.” steve scrambled for a pen, ignoring tony’s surprise at america’s golden boy acting like a sailor. *1

he quickly scribbled something that both of the other men didn’t see, as they were too far away. 

steve wrote _no, you didn’t wake me up, i actually got so excited that i passed out, i’m embarrassed to say._

_oh, i don’t think i’m worth getting that excited over._

steve scrunched his brow, and frowned at the self-depreciation. _of course you are, you have no idea how long i’ve been waiting for this._

_umm, probably just as long as i have?_

_no, you see_

steve frowned as he couldn’t explain why he had been waiting so long. as soon as he wrote _i was trapped in ice for 66 years,_ it faded 

_its not letting me explain._

_its not letting me explain anything, name, how we probably met, where i am, how old i am what the soul mark is, or where it’s at? you try._

as soon as steve tried to write _steve rogers, chitari invasion, avengers tower, 21, captain america, phone number, collar bone._ it faded from his skin 

_that’s disappointing._ he wrote back. 

_i’m sorry._

_no, i’m not disappointed in you! this is not you’re fault! if anything, i should have noticed when my soul mark filled in._

_still, i’m sorry about this whole situation, i can’t even tell you whether i’m a girl or a boy. and i can’t tell what you are. and i should have been able to notice too, but i guess i might have been although, with where my soul mark is, you probably couldn't tell that it was there. sorry one of the words faded, i guess it might be too personal. sorry i’m writing such a big cluster of words on you, i tend to rant a lot, which is probably not making me look very good in your eyes._

_so far, you seem perfect in my eyes. and who doesn’t want a rant from their probably perfect soulmate written on them, for everyone to see? also, you don’t need to keep apologizing for everything, none of this is you’re fault._

_im sorry, it’s just a force of habit, i didn’t it again! sorry._

_you’re cute. i can’t wait to meet you._

_same._

_can we meet up sometime?_

_maybe coffee?_

_or just hang out at the . dang, i won’t show up, i guess we just have to wait and see when the universe will bring us together._

_i guess so, but i know i’ll be happy either way, i already want to be with you._

_you’re going to be so disappointed when you meet me, and you seem so excited._

_of course i’m excited, you’ll understand when i tell you better, but, you have no idea. and stop saying those things about yourself, i’m sure you’re perfect jus the way you are._

_alright well, my is telling me i have to go to sleep now, but, i’ll talk to you tomorrow morning?_

_of course, i’ll miss you, but you need to take care of yourself, goodnight, have sweet dreams._ steve quickly drew a heart at the end of the sentence. earning a crudely drawn one underneath.

he didn’t know what would happen, or when they would meet each other, but he couldn’t wait to see what would happen.

~2 years later (age of ultron, and eventually civil war) ~

steve sighed as tony explained that he had hired an intern, and lab assistant to be the avengers assistant. he was explaining that the kid was rather young, and he wanted the five of them to be nice to the kid.

honestly, anyone who made tony this parental, steve wanted to meet, because he must be something. 

tony explained that he had been mentoring the kid for about a year now, so if they hurt him in any way, shape or form, tony would hurt them himself. 

the next day, peter parker showed up. tony walked him out of of the elevator, and over to the living room to meet the other five of the avengers. 

steve shortly said hello, and resumed drawing a picture of a dog that he knew his soulmate would love, on the crook of his elbow. 

the kid didn’t take notice to steve’s uninterested response, and excitedly said, “hello mr. captain america rogers sir! i’m peter!” the kid made him smile with his enthusiasm, and moved on with the introduction. 

mat the end, he was introduced to thor, who said something along the lines of, “this tiny child will help us with our avenging tasks? i’m not so sure putting his small body in danger is such a good idea. he really is so-“ tony cut off the god, while peter was beet red.

”no, thor, he’s just here to help us with smaller tasks, like he’ll get us some coffee before meetings, and he’ll i dunno just kinda be around i guess, he’s a lab assistant so he’ll be around on fridays after school and the weekends.”

”oh, well, we must protect our small peter from harm, should it ever come!”

”of course thor.” tony sighed as he walked peter down to his bedroom he would be sleeping in on weekends. a couple minutes later tony was back upstairs. and his soulmate had written hey, _i just got a phone, finally! i’ve never had one before, im so excited. i wish i could give you my number so we can talk. sorry i was talking to someone and i didn’t have a pen, but i love the dog you drew me! we’ll have one just like it one day right?_

 _whatever you want darling!_ steve could hardly contain his excitement. 

“tony!” steve yelled, even though he was just across the room. 

“jesus steve. i’m right here no need to yell.” 

“my soulmate just said they finally got a phone! that means if it’s the right number i can finally meet them!”

tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously, nonetheless, he lead steve down to the labs. unknowingly to steve, he had just given peter a new stark phone, and glancing at the drawing in the nook of steve’s elbow, it was identical to the one he saw in peter’s, just moments ago. if this was going to continue going the way it has been, peter would be the one on the end of steve’s texts, and tony didn’t know how to feel about that.

he, out of sight from steve of course, texted jarvis- yes he’s made that a thing, deal with it-to answer no to the next question he would ask, and they would speak later about it. he felt bad about lying to steve, but he cared about peter more.

”jarvis, buddy! hey can you check if their are any phones with the number that matches steve’s soul mark!”

”scanning now. no, sir, there are no cell phones that match mr. roger’s soulmark.”

he tried not to look at the immense look of disappointment on steve’s face. the guy looked like he was about to cry from frustration. 

“hey buddy, it’ll be alright, you’ll find them eventually, and when you do, it’ll be the cheesiest romantic thing ever.” tony fought down the urge to say he instead of them, but steve didn’t know it was a guy, or at least tony was sure it was a guy. “why don’t you go upstairs to your room, and i’ll tell the others not to bother you.” tony nodded to the elevator, and steve did as told, looking gloomier then ever.

as soon as steve went up the elevator, he told jarvis. “tell the others not to bother him. and what was he real answer to that question, j?”

”the other four avengers have been told to not bother mr. rogers. and the answer is that yes, mr. roger’s soulmark, is the new phone number of one, mr. peter parker.” tony sighed with frustration, and wanted to punch something. 

“alright j, i need you to do everything in your power to make sure that neither of them ever know that they are soulmates, and tell me what to do if i can help.”

”i advise not letting them around each other as often as possible, but i can also advise that you let them be together, sir. soulmates are meant to be together, and if kept apart then-“

tony cut jarvis off, “peter is way under the age of consent, and i don’t want cap taking advantage of him, do what i say, or i’m disbanding you!” tony knew he was being harsh, but he couldn’t let this happen. 

“yes sir.”

~

steve was in his room, talking to his soulmate. 

_i want to meet you, i am tired of not being able to cuddle with you, and hold you, and just know you!_

_i know, and i am too, but we can’t change anything about it, so try not to think to much about it._

_i can’t just not think about it! all i ever think about is you, i fantasize all about holding you and kissing you and what it would be like just to be in your life!_

_i know, i do too, but there’s nothing we can do, im sorry i can’t be there, and i can tell you’re getting angry, and i want nothing more than to be held by you, and all of the other stuff. it’ll happen someday, i promise. until then, this is what we’re stuck with, which is burning me up alive, because i try everyday to give a piece of information to help figure us out! but it always fades, and i know how angry you must be because all i feel like doing is crying, because i love you so much._

_i love you so much more._

_impossible._

_no, you have no idea the amount of love i hold for you in my body._

_same._

_well, i have to go, but, i’ll talk to you tomorrow._

_~_ 1 year later _~_

peter was hanging out with mr. stark and ms. potts when it happened. 

suddenly in front of the trio was a gold ring that a man stepped out of. 

“tony stark, come with me.”

”who are you?” tony stood in front of pepper and peter as he said this, trying to put a barrier in between the strange man, and his two double p’s.

”i am dr. strange, master of the mystic arts, and i bring to you-“

”tony!” tony could only stare as bruce banner, himself, walked out of the portal, and enveloped him in a hug, then moved on to peter, as they had become close friends in the labs before he disappeared.

”somethings coming tony, we need you.” bruce mumbled into peters shoulder.

tony glanced at pepper, as she nodded that he could go, and yelled as she walked away, presumedly back to happy, “be safe, be smart, i’ll see you back at the tower! peter come on!” she said the last part because she noticed that he was staying put by tony’s side. 

“i think i’ll stay and help on this one ms. potts.” pepper came back and gave peter a hug, before she left. “i might be of some use to you guys.”

”be safe. i love you both!” pepper must have finally given up trying to tell him to call her pepper.

dr. strange looked annoyed at the 16 year old, “i’m sorry, do you two not understand that we do not have the time to babysit teenagers while we figure this out?” he snapped.

”we won’t have to babysit him, he’s smart, so he might be able to stay behind on comms, while we do the fighting, he’ll help with strategy. but if he is going to help, both of us are going to need to be filled in.”

dr. strange looked like he was going to say more, but when he saw bruce give him a face that said, “just go with it, tony gets what he wants either way.” he let it go and simply turned and walked back into the portal. gesturing to the rest to follow him.

~

after an explanation from wong, dr. strange, and bruce, the two were caught up about the time stones. peter was now sitting on a bench, looking pensive, which looked odd on his young face, and tony was pacing in front of him.

after that, tony started being more difficult, saying that strange should just stick his time stone down the garbage disposal, so peter gave him a look to play nice.

then they heard screaming outside, and right before the four of them turned to go outside, telling peter to stay, he yelled, “wait!”

”tony i’m assuming you’ll have your comm in, but mr. wong, mr.-er-dr. strange, dr. banner, put these in your ear so we can talk strategy, they’re already programmed with mine and mr. stark’s!” peter tossed them small, black, ear pieces, and set his backpack down on the bench, and pulled out a laptop.

dr. strange made a curious face at his readiness, but did as told either way, even if he was told by a 16 year old. 

the four men went outside, adjusting their ear pieces, and tony asked as he helped some woman off the ground, “why are you so prepared kid?”

”i’m always prepared! but i has a feeling rosy wouldn’t be a walk in the park.” tony roped his eyes at that, because that was what tony, pepper and peter had been doing before all of this started. and he knew that peter knew too, because of the small giggle that erupted from the boy.

”can we focus!” dr. strange snapped.

”sorry, yeah, i’m pulling up a camera from a satellite, don’t ask how i’m doing it, but it looks like a flying donut alien spaceship thing has entered the atmosphere.”

”yeah kid, we see it.”

”well, if i were you guys, i would head to main street, and confront the squid ward looking dude with his minion.”

they did as told, and the first thing tony said to squid ward after his long speech about who know what was, “i’m sorry, earth is closed today!”

then tony let his suit fill around him, which they all heard peter yell into the comms, “that was badass mr. stark, i knew that would be a good idea for a suit!”

which bruce started to try and turn into the hulk, but that didn’t go over so well, and tony was heard muttering about how he was embarrassing tony in front of the wizards.

the fight started, with peter in their ear, helping the four know what would be best to do next.

what they didn’t know, was that deadpool was around the corner, muttering about how the fight was exactly the same as the movie, and how the author really didn’t need to explain the whole thing. he also explained to his friends in his head that spidey was missing, but he knew that he was in the fancy-schmancy building, and pouted that he couldn’t enjoy his ass. oh wait! he could.

he snuck into the fancy-schmancy building and walked in, seeing his baby boy talking at breakneck speed to the four outside, and furiously typing on his laptop, he walked over.

peter glanced up, “who the hell are you?”

”oh spidey, in another universe, we were the best of friends! but for some reason the author has a kink for you not having powers-“

**which i do not, my good readers, but i do enjoy the trope! ignore deadpool, he’s crazy. *2**

”uh huh, i’m crazy, no you’re crazy for staying up and writing this instead of sleeping, do you really think that after the fifth redbull, and sixth coffee that this was a good idea, because clearly you are in no shape to be writing this if you put me in it.”

peter ignored wade as he apparently had a conversation with himself and kept chattering away into his earpiece.

”baby boy, you work too much, i’m going to take you outside for once.”

”wait what?”

peter struggled out of wade’s grasp as he picked him up by the waist, but wade was much stronger than him, so he tried using his brain, he turned his comm off, letting tony deal with the fighting, “can i least get my backpack?”

wade nodded and brought him over to his backpack, and he slipped his laptop into it and held it, “are you gonna put me down?” he thought he would so he could get himself situated, but no, he still held onto peter.

”nope!” dp said cheerfully. peter only sighed as zipped his bag up, and wade adjusted him so he was carrying him bridle style. dp definitely didn’t hold him so peter’s shirt rode up his stomach, no he did not. but when he saw peters soul mark, he asked, “oh, have you found your one and only baby boy!” he gushed.

”not yet, but will you please let me down. i have to help mr. stark!”

”ughh, fine, but i’m gonna take you over to him, cuzzz reasons.”

he brought peter over to where tony and the wizards were fighting.

“kid! what are you doing out here! get back inside.”

”sorry mr. stark but some creepo in a red suit came and kidnapped me, and brought me over here.” peter adjusted his bag on his back and tried to head over to one of the barely standing buildings. but he felt something pulling him, next thing he knew, he was floating, and floating towards squid ward.

”mr. stark, what’s happening?”

”hold still kid, i’m working on it.” tony tried to conceal his panic.

”and who is this, stark?” squid ward asked clearly, while the two wizards sealed with his large friend.”

“that’s an innocent that you should let go!” tony tried to make him think that that was a nobody, and hope that he would let peter go.

but next thing he knew, strange was being beamed up, and squid ward was in his flying donut with his kid. 

he didn’t hesitate to follow, and said, “fri, give me a boost.” as he sped towards the space ship. 

~

**as wade so _helpfully_ stated *annoyed glance over at him* i don’t have to explain a couple parts, because they are almost the exact same as the movie. **

now peter, strange, and tony had met the guardians, or at least, some of them?

peter knew that one of them as called peter, so that was kind of weird. but also kind of awesome. even though he was about to shoot peters brains out when he thought that peter, tony, and strange were with thanos. 

they were now on the planet that peter didn’t know the name of. 

while everyone argued about strategy, peter pulled a pen out of his bag, and started writing to his soulmate. 

_hey, so i um, i kind of got kidnapped, but it’s fine, saved me, but now i’m up in and i don’t know if i’ll come back. i’m so sorry._

_what? what do you mean?_

_its not letting me tell you! i’m so sorry._

_what do you mean you don’t know if you’ll come back?_

_i just, i have a bad feeling that i might, you know, not make it. i dunno, i just feel like i might_

_you might what?_

_die._

_don't say that! i swear to all that is above, do not say that, you will be fine, and we’ll meet, and we’ll be together, and i’ll kiss you, and everything will be fine! ok? do not say that you will die before we meet._

_but, i dunno, what if?_

_stop it!_

_i just want you to know that i love you._

_i love you too! but stop acting like this is a goodbye._

_but_

before peter could finish his sentence, he heard tony say, “are you with me pete? i think we’ll need your big brain to come up with a strategy. 

“sorry. mr. stark, i was just talking to my soulmate, trying to let them know whats going on, but it won’t let me tell them.”

”i’ve told before, pete, it’s a guy. based on that handwriting and his personality, very dominant, it’s a guy.” and the fact that it’s steve rogers, but peter didn’t need to know what that part. 

he felt frantic scribbling across his arm.

_hey, are you okay, why didn’t you finish answering? please be okay._

_im okay, i was just talking to ._

_okay, well i’m watching the news for new york, and, are you okay, i saw some deadpool guy kidnap a random person, did anything like that happen to you? also iron man went into space._

_that was me._

_what?_

_deadpool took me out of the sanctum._

_oh my god. you’re in space._

_yes._

_i can see you on the news. not very well and they don’t know your name. but. you’re beautiful. and i love you even more._

“mr. stark! he figured it out! he saw me on he news and talked about it, and it let me say that it was me! he knows who i am, well not really, but he saw what i look like! mr. stark, this is amazing. he called me beautiful!” peter felt like crying. 

“that’s amazing buddy. but we need you so, can you tell mr. romeo bye and that you’ll talk later? we need your brain.” he didn’t really need peter that bad, if he knew that his soulmate was anyone else, then he’d let them keep talking, but he didn’t want peter to find out that steve is on the other end of that arm. 

“okay.” he saw peter scribble something like ‘i love you, but i have to go, figuring out how to get back to earth and everything.’

and after, he saw steve scribble back, ‘okay, come back safely and use that big brain of yours, i know you’ll be able to, we’re that much closer and we’ll figure it out once this is all over. i love you more.’ god, capsicle really needs to fix his handwriting, because poor peter has to deal with that, and tony can barely read it. 

tony ignored it as he helped peter into the conversation. 

when they decided a plan, eventually, they started talking about their lives. 

“peter, you said that you had a soulmate that just saw you for the first time on the _news_?” doctor strange said in disbelief. “do you know who it is yet?”

”no, we bonded like three years ago though.”

”first of all, how old were you when you bonded?”

”thirteen.” 

“okay that’s a normal age. second of all, if you don’t know who you bonded with, the soul forces that make everything happen make sure you meet within a year from bonding. so someone or something is keeping you from meeting.”

”you think so?”

everyone felt so bad staring into peters crestfallen face, they didn’t notice tony flinch.

“sorry to say kid, but it’s facts.”

petr sighed, and tried to smile and get the attention off of him.

”how about everyone else’s soulmates? tony?” both of them knew that peter knew everything to know about tony’s soulmark, but tony felt bad for keeping such an important thing from him, he told the story.

”my soulmark is a pepper shaker, and my soulmate’s name is pepper potts. but i didn’t know this for a while. i thought her name was virginia. her soulmark is a salt shaker, and she likes to think its because i’m always salty.” tony laughed slightly, thinking about the desperate call he had gotten earlier, from a worried pepper, wanting to know that tony and peter were _not_ on that spaceship. but sadly, tony couldn’t tell her that without lying. “strange? what about you?”

”nothing special, it was just the time we’d meet each other, and the date, so i knew exactly when we’d meet.”

after they went around explaining about their soulmarks and mates, until peter quill looked at his weird compass thing. 

“i’m detecting an energy spike about to happen right there!” peter pointed a little to the side of little peter, and tony shoved peter away, telling him to hide, because out of all of them, he was the only one without powers or something like that. 

“tony! be careful.” peter ignored tony’s instructions. 

“stuck to the plan, kid!”

”peter go!” everyone yelled together. clearly he was growing on them all.

”be careful guys!”

big peter yelled, “it’s gonna happen in 5... 4...”

peter sprinted off, and hid, hoping the plan went according to, well, plan.

it didn’t.

tony ended up stabbed, and the time stone was given away. 

luckily thanos didn’t see peter before he left though. who knows what he would have done.

eventually, thanos left, and peter sprinted over to tony. 

he quickly assessed the damage done with the stab wound, and tried not to let tears flow.

”tony, tony, are you ok? sorry, stupid question, you’re gonna be ok, just-“

tony interrupted, “look pete, it’s okay.” he sprayed what peter knew what would act like a bandage for a short period of time. 

“did we just lose?”

”hopefully, the avengers on earth can protect the mind stone, he didn’t have it yet.” tony was rather unsure though, and peter didn’t know how many people were on the team against thanos on earth, but who know what would happen?

twenty minutes later, the ‘guardians of the galaxy started fading, as if they were turning into ash. and tony made eye contact with strange, and both knew, that they had lost. 

as strange’s legs started fading, he quickly opened a portal, for tony, peter, and the blue chick- tony thought he heard quill call her nebula- and as they walked through it, peter felt himself about to go. the portal only took them to the guardians spaceship, but still. he quickly pulled a pen from his bag, and threw himself into tony’s chest as he started mumbling about what he knew was coming, and how sorry he was. he scribbled _i’m sorry we couldn’t have the future we planned. i love you._ into his skin that was becoming thinner and thinner as he started turning to ash. 

he felt mr. stark cradle the back of his head, and he stared into the eyes of his mentor, he swore the last thing he saw was tony say that he was sorry as well. 

before he could ask why, he faded into nothing but a pile of ash sticking to tony’s blood soaked hand. leaving the two remaining people in silence as the clattering of a pen on the floor was as loud as a bullet, and tony with tears running down his face.

~

steve felt the scrawl of his soulmate only seconds after he watched bucky fade before his very eyes. so that meant he would be okay, right? that meant he hadn’t faded. so steve would wait until everything was settled until he looked at the short message. he was in pain all over, so he didn’t notice the burn he felt on his collar bone.

but hours later when he was in the privacy of his own room. he ripped off his suit, and sat in his bed in only underwear, sitting on his bed, when he finally looked at the messy cursive in his arm, massively different from the usual neat cursive.

_i’m sorry we couldn’t have the future we planned. i love you._

steve refused to believe it, so he practically launched himself to his desk for a pen. _hey, baby, what do you mean?_ his handwriting even messier than usual. 

he jumped to the bathroom, and stared in the mirror, trying to focus his eyes on his soulmark. 

after a couple of awfully long seconds. he saw it. instead of the bright blue and white he had grown accustomed to over 3 long years, or even the black and white he used to have, the nine digit number was a depressingly solid grey. 

which only happened if your soulmate died.

steve gasped as he fell to his knees, holding his hand right on top of the dull numbers on his skin. he couldn’t help himself as he sobbed. 

ten minutes later, he heard a knock on the bathroom door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i has like half of the chapter written out, but then this stupid website crashed and it got deleted. i’m going to just jump off of the phucking bridge into a hole.
> 
> anyway.
> 
> i totally accept prompts if you guys have any.
> 
> *1- this is before age of ultron, so the ‘language!’ thing isn’t a joke yet.   
> *2- i am so sorry, i’m tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony finally tells steve after 3 long years that he knows who his soulmate was. but he refuses to actually tell steve who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your wonderful comment @slytherinu on chapter 2, i definitely needed that for my rapidly declining self-esteem and confidence, not to mention my depression. you seem like a delightful person.
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy the chapter! love you the most, even if you don’t enjoy my hard work. 🖤💛🖤

steve wanted to ignore the knock on the door, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to his forever. he tried to compose himself, but not really caring that he looked like shit.

he opened the door, not even attempting to hide his grey soulmark, and trying not to make eye contact with natasha.

as he moved to walk past the woman, she caught his arm, and even though he knew he could easily pull away, he stopped. 

“steve?” the amount of concern natasha never showed, but could fit into the one word, had steve breaking down within seconds. 

he fell to his knees and started sobbing once more. he felt her bend down and wrap her arms as far as she could around him. 

he managed to fit, “i never even met them... we had such big plans for the future...” along with utter nonsense and babbling in between his sobs. he felt his shoulders shaking, and he realized that he hasn’t ever really cried like this. he heard footsteps down the hallway, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

then he heard what sounded like bruce, mutter, “oh steve. what happened?”

he rushed over and also bent down, keeping his distance while rubbing his back. 

the two avengers slowly were able to drag steve up and help him slump to his room. he vaguely heard this loudly ask what was going on, but he didn’t really hear anything that well because he was so detached. 

next thing he knew, he was dozing off on natasha’s shoulder, still hiccuping and sniffing every once in a while.

~ 

when the three walked out of the room ten minutes later, the two men started questioning natasha. 

“his soulmate. they got snapped.” thor glanced at bruce, glad that neither of them had to feel what steve was going through, ”they bonded like three years ago? but they still never met.” natasha had always felt bad for steve, and had tried to help any way she could to find his soulmate. 

“but that’s impossible.” bruce scrunched his brow. “i overheard tony one day talking to jarvis about it.”

”what are you saying, bruce?” 

“jarvis told tony that he needed to get to a different floor level because steve was about to see his drawings on his arm. he didn’t say who it was, only that it was a he. i assumes tony told steve later. or that he had found out.” 

natasha looked furious. tony had known all along who steve’s soulmate was, and didn’t tell him? he should have known how much pain steve was in not being able to hold his soulmate, which was a ‘he’ apparently, which steve didn’t even know! although she heard before this entire thanos thing happened that he had seen his soulmate on the news, he just didn’t know his name. steve even drew a quick picture of the boy so he could look later, before they had to go help vision and wanda. 

“friday?” natasha asked the ceiling of the compound. “can you tell us who steve’s soulmate was?” she tried to be polite as possible, knowing that the politer you are, the better chance of the ai helping you out. she also hoped that friday was in on it, because bruce had only said that jarvis knew, so did that mean that vision knew? but vision is dead so it doesn’t matter if he did. except if he did and actively kept it from steve, it did matter. 

natasha has about a million thoughts circling her head when friday answered. “i’m sorry ms. romonoff, i am under protocol not to share any information about mr. roger’s soulmate with anyone except mr. stark, by instruction of mr. stark. 

“son of a bitch!” she couldn’t even question tony because as pepper had informed them, he was gone in space.

maybe pepper knew. tony tells everything to his soulmate, right?

she got pepper on the line, realizing that the boys had left long ago, right after bruce explained about jarvis talking to tony. 

“did you know anything about steve’s soulmate?” she said as soon as it was acceptable, after the small talk, even if she didn’t let there be much. 

“no?”

”tony knew who it was! and he didn’t tell anyone!” natasha practically yelled at pepper, as if it was he fault. “he didn’t tell you about it?”

”no, but he might of told peter.” why would tony tell some intern they had maybe a good week two years ago but not his soulmate, or his teammates for that matter? natasha voiced her question. 

“because peter stopped interning for the avengers, but he never stopped being tony’s lab assistant. tony just liked keeping peter away from avengers so he could have something for himself for once.”

natasha didn’t question the last part because it seemed like something stark would say, but she still asked, “where is he now?”

”peter? oh he got taken up to space with tony.” pepper was clearly trying to hold back her emotions as she said this. this peter kid must have meant something to her. 

natasha huffed, she really could not have anything to help her friend then? she simply had to let him probably fall into a depressed shell?

”alright, pepper, thanks for trying to help.”

”no problem, if you guys need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

natasha hung up, and went to talk more to bruce, if this peter kid was a lab assistant, he must have spent time with bruce right?

natasha swore she would find steve’s soulmate, and help him figure out how to bring everyone back if it was the last thing she did.

~

three weeks later, carol danvers arrives, with a spaceship on her back, one that thankfully holds tony and some blue skinned chick, who seems like she could easily be a threat. 

she hasn’t told steve that she knows that tony knows. she had this feeling that tony would appear, so she wouldn’t have to explain to steve that the reason he never met his true love is one of his ex-best friends.

about a week after that, she confronted tony, she had been waiting until he was well enough to deal with this. 

she stepped into the kitchen where he was currently sitting, doing something in his starkpad. she made sure that steve was anywhere but there before this, so he wouldn’t hear them. 

“you knew who steve’s soulmate was.” she burst out at once, forcefully holding onto tony’s collar. “you didn’t not only not tell him, you actively kept them apart! who was it?”

she tried to keep herself from shouting. 

“how do you know about that?” tony started shaking. he looked like he was bout to cry, but natasha couldn’t feel sympathetic now, especially after what he’d done. 

“bruce overheard you one day talking to jarvis, and he only heard that it was a he, and that you were keeping them apart, but he thought that steve knew a week later. fuck you stark! you will go to him in ten minutes, and tell him that you knew who it was.”

”he’s going to hate me.”

”yes, i know, but you know who had to hold him while he cried that he didn’t ever figure out who he was, and he never will or that he finally saw him in the news but still didn’t know his name, or tried to help him for the past three years to find his soulmate? me. i did all of that. now you’re going to fix this.”

”but-“

”no buts, you are going to tell him, but you are not going to tell him that i had to threaten you to do so, got it?”

”capiche.”

thirty minutes later, she found steve rogers sobbing once more on his bed.

she couldn’t tell much, but she could tell that tony had told him that he knew, but he wouldn’t tell him who it was. 

when she went to find tony again, he was gone, and carol (her own recently acquired soulmate) saying that he left and went off the grid. 

she didn’t hear from him for five years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you have any prompts, or any advice, or leave the most horrible hate comment you can! let’s see just how creative people who diss other people’s hard work can be!
> 
> sorry it’s so short, but i’m sister stressed right now 😗 ✌️ 
> 
> also, it may be a tad soon, but if people want me to stop writing this i totally will, especially if i don’t get any prompts soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endgame time. Tony finally tells steve exactly who his soulmate was. After hearing more about him, and memories being brought back, they both realize that no matter what, they’ll fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so much time, but I had to regain enough confidence to be able to right again, most of that is from the help of your guys’s kind words, so thank you. Here’s your chapter, I hope you like it!

Steve parked his car in front of Tony’s homey cabin. And as he stepped out of the car, he saw tony himself, carrying a small, dark-haired little girl, who was maybe 5-ish years old, up the porch Steps. Tony glanced back at the sound of a car engine, and upon seeing him standing but said car engine, he set his daughter down, and rushed her inside to her mother, then walking towards the other man. 

“Tony.” Steve kept all emotions away, and his tone flat. 

“Rogers.” Tony, however, let his frustrations deep into the word, not even bothering to hide that he wasn’t in the best mood with the blonde, and keeping his tone cool 

Steve jumped into the explanation that Scott appeared, and how everyone back at the compound was trying to find a way to time-travel back, and fix everything. 

They started discussing plans, that if they tried hard enough, might just work. At some point, they moved to the porch to sit and watch the sunset while they thought.

when the sun was out of site, only colored clouds in the distance telling them it was still there, the little girl came bouncing out of the front door.

”daddy!” She squealed,”mommy said it’s bed time, but she doesn’t have fun stories like you do, so i was wondering if you could tuck me in?” She gave her father puppy dog eyes as she crawled onto his lap.

tony drastically changed his tone from when they were talking and said, “of course sweetheart, what are we thinking of, for tonight?”

”I know it makes you sad, but mommy said it makes you happy, so i was thinking about my big brother? Those are always so silly!”

tony had a son? Honestly Steve couldn’t say he was surprised. It had probably been a reckless playboy mistake that tony never shared with the team. “Tony! You have a son?” He gasped.

before tony could rush to explain and defend himself, his daughter did so for him.

”he’s not my real brother! I never met him, but he used to be daddy’s intern, but then daddy kind of adopted him. But then daddy took him to space, and now he’s gone, so I only have daddy’s stories. Have you met-“ tony stopped her before she could tell Steve who exactly morgan’s ‘Big brother’ was.

”he’s met him before honey.”

steve on the other hand, knew exactly who Morgan was talking about, tony’s Intern, who went to space, and now he’s gone? It’s him, and Steve didn’t even register that it might be a bit manipulative to ask the little girl his next question, but he really wanted to know, and if this was the only way he would ever know, he was taking the chance.

”What was your big brother’s name?”

”p-“ she was in the middle of saying it, when Tony interrupted her.

”go ahead and go get a fruit pop, then go take a bath, and brush your teeth, and I’ll meet you upstairs in a little while, have mommy held you. I need to talk to uncle Steve first.” 

“Okay daddy.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and scrambled away to ask her mother to get her a fruit pop 

“Tony... please.” Steve hasn’t wanted to talk about this, but now that it was clearly out in the open, he couldn’t help himself.

“Steve-“

“He’s my soulmate, Tony! You have no right to keep this from me. How would you feel if I knew who Pepper was and you didn’t, but I refused to tell you.”

”Steve-“

”this is killing me, and you know it, you’ve known since you told me that it’s killing me.”

”rogers!” Tony yelled. “I’ll tell you, but you need to not interrupt! There’s a lot to tell,”

”okay,” Steve couldn’t believe this was happening, Tony might even have pictures of him! He had seen the one short video, the one that ha been on the news all those years ago, and he had drawn as many pictures as he could, just going off of the ten seconds.

”his name was peter.” Tony paused letting Steve test the name on his tongue 

“Peter. Peter. What was he like? Morgan said you had all sorts of stories.”

”peter was, in only a couple words: kind, modest, shy, and he would bend over backwards to help someone, or save someone, or do the right thing, no matter who it was.” 

Steve knew tony had said to not interrupt, but once again, he couldn’t help himself from excitement. “Do you have any pictures?” He didn’t want to get his hopes up that Tony would show them, or have a lot, but he still got his hopes up.

he saw tony think for a moment, probably wondering if he should tell the truth, “Tony, please.” Steve didn’t even care that he was giving his best puppy dog eyes.

tony sighed, “Yes, I have pictures, a couple videos, and a shit ton of stories.” The shorter man stood up, and Steve didn’t even hesitate to admonish his language as he followed him inside.

before he could ask why tony was leading him to the kitchen, he stopped by the sink, and pulled a picture off of the back of a shelf, and handed it to Steve, after giving him a look that if a anything happened to this picture, Tony would kill him.

”this was when we got him his internship certificate.” 

Steve gazed at the photo, entranced. This was peter, he looked... so... just perfect. That was the only word that came to steve’s Mind, even if the picture was taken while he was goofily holding bunny ears too high above tony’s head, his smile was large, and made his dimples deep, while his eyes sparkled. Steve couldn’t help but stare. His soulmate, was perfect, he couldn’t wait to see more pictures, hear stories, and watch videos, he wished he could have met him. 

Steve got an idea, and whipped his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of the picture frame.

”I can send you all of the pictures and videos you see today to you.” Steve could tell that tony was struggling to tell him this, but, he was, and that’s all Steve cared about.

”you know, you met him. He told me about how Captain America saved his life during the Chitari invasion, and that he bonded, but he figured it had happened when he was unconscious. He was also going to be the avengers intern, but when I realized that he was your soulmate, I kept him away.” He heard the guilt I’m tony’s voice. 

Meanwhile in tony’s Head, he was thinking _I shouldn’t have let it get this far, especially as he stared at Steve’s love struck face, he clearly loved the kid, despite barely even knowing him._ Maybe tony was just worried from the beginning, he couldn’t even remember why he was worried. He was actually planning on telling Steve the next time he would have met him before he went to space, but then peter died and he couldn’t bare telling Steve that he had let his soulmate die on his watch, and he didn’t want Steve to hate him more than he already did, and see Steve’s heartbroken face, when he told him that he could have been with peter for _3 years_ , but he didn’t because tony was selfish.

“Wait, what? Tell me stories, please.” 

Back to Steve’s thoughts. He tried to think back to the chitari battle, but he had helped so many people, it was a blur, he vaguely remembered helping someone who looked sort of like peter, but how he did, was non-existent in his head. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you those two stories after I go tell Morgan one, you can come listen if you want.” Tony offered, and Steven jumped at the opportunity, because he felt that Tony might’ve been stretching his chances at telling Steve more. 

He nodded, and Tony led the two men upstairs to his daughter’s bedroom, stopping and walking into a room and sitting in a chair next to the bed, he offered Steve to sit on the bed with his daughter, as if Steve was a child as well as Morgan, excited for story time in kindergarten. Not that Steve complained, he sat, and glued his eyes and ears on Tony as he began telling a story about his soulmate. 

“Alright, Morgan, this is Steve, and he’s gonna listen to the story about your brother, alright?”

”why?”

”you remember what I told you about that star on your ankle, and how you have a soulmate? Well steve’s Soulmate was peter, but they never met each other before peter had to leave, so he wants to hear a story about him as well.”

”I’m sorry, mr. Steve, I write to my soulmate all the time, I don’t wanna think about if they couldn’t respond one day. What that like?”

”well, it was painful, but we’re gonna do all that we can to make sure that doesn’t happen to you, and so I won’t have to either so you don’t have to feel that, alright?” Steve tried to make his explanation as child-friendly as possible, but he saw tony’s Eyes widen, as he caught in to what Steve was saying. 

“Well,” Tony got back on track for a story. “Peter has been seen a couple times in the public with me, so everyone was thinking that he was my actual son, because we have some similarities, even though he wasn’t. I hadn’t bothered to make a statement on whether the rumors were true, because I honestly wouldn’t have minded if everyone thought he was my son. So, since he was much more easily accessible, some people tried to contact him after school one Monday. You remember Harley, Morgan? He comes over every once in a while from college?” The small girl nodded, while Steve just ignored it, it was probably not too important anyway. “Well I read some odd heart rhythms, in peter, so I called peter and asked what was going on. He just said that there were some people trying to get him to give them money, because he was my ‘son’. Well that didn’t go over too well, but I was in the middle of a meeting, which they wouldn’t let me out of no matter what, so I found his location, and I called Harley, because he was pretty close by. Eventually, Harley got there, and told me the story when the two of them got to the tower.” Tony smiled at the memory, and Steve just wanted to know where this was going exactly. 

“But it was also on the news, long story short, there were Pictures shown, one of Harley punching some guy off of peter,” good to know that peter had friends to take care of him while he wasn’t there, Steve thought although, he also thought he remembered peter telling him a similar story, he couldn’t remember too many details though. “The next was of peter hugging Harley, while the guys ran away,” good to know Peter has such good friends. “Then a video, where Harley is saying something peter’s ear, then another picture,” Tony paused, staring right at Steve, wanting to gather his reaction, so he could tell Harley whether he should be watching out for Captain America to come after him. “The last one was of them kissing.” Tony listened carefully, and heard Morgan giggling, first saying ‘ew’, but then seemingly changing her mind, and saying ‘aw’, he also heard Steve’s furious ‘what?’.

Steve remembered this story now, peter had told him that some other guy had kissed him, but back then Steve didn’t know it was a him, not that it mattered. But peter had assured him over and over again, that it was just to get some guys off of him and to stop bothering him, so he calmed down. Now he just wanted to meet this Harley person. 

“When they got home, they were all over the news, everyone thought they were dating, and even I was confused, because I knew that peter was waiting for his soulmate, and I knew Harley was not that soulmate.” He ignored Steve’s scowl. “But apparently poor Harley had a crush on Peter, and was just trying to make his move, and in Peter’s panic, he just practically yelled ‘I’m not gay!’ Even though he obviously is. We hadn’t had the talk **TM** yet though. Then the next day, Peter came out, that he like boys. And Harley just randomly started kissing him every once in a while, now it’s just their thing, so when they said hello, they’d kiss, and when they said goodbye, they’d kiss, so when Peter gets back, don’t be surprised if him and Harley exchange a few pecks every once in a while, in fact Peter loves giving kisses, it’s his thing. So when we get peter back, he’ll give you all of the kisses! Alright Morgan?” He tickled her shortly, and tucked her in bed, while Steve stood up. 

The rest of the night, Tony told Steve countless stories of peter and showed him videos and pictures, making sure to send them to Steve as well. 

Steve loved he videos especially, he could usually head Peter’s voice, and see how he moved. 

One of them was in what looked like tony’s Lab, with bruce’s bench, and another newer one, and it was rather organized in a messy way, with pictures and school books piled on top, which he assumed was peter’s. It starts with someone shakily holding the camera, then you hear a young voice say, “alright today we’re gonna prank some of he avengers with the lava challenge!” It turns around to see peter’s grinning face, which Steve was planning on screen shorting to to draw later, and turns back around. When it’s turned back around, you can see T’challa, Shuri, Okeye, Bruce, Tony -who looked more fond of peter than Steve had ever seen him- there was also Clint and Natasha, along with Rhodes. Steve briefly wondered where he was, but ignored the though, and kept watching. The camera shakily runs towards the group, which was seemingly going over new weapons, when the same voice yells, “the floor is lava!” And the camera jumps into the chair of a desk 

Immediately Shuri climbs on top of peter’s desk, pulling T’challa up with her yelling, “don’t worry brother, I won’t let you be consumed by the lava!” And she takes the camera from peter, so she’s able to video everyone at once. Bruce, bruce, Natasha, and Tony all jump onto the couch, the other lab benches to crowded with papers and things to be on. But, there wasn’t quite enough room on the couch, so Natasha pushed Clint off, while tony and Bruce cling to each other, trying not to fall off. Rhodes and Okeye just stood on the ground, not even bothering to move. 

“You all need to figure out how to grow up and stop being so childish.” Rhodes shook his head at their antics, but smiling. 

“Awfully bold of someone to say who’s standing in lava.” Peter giggled, and if Steve didn’t melt at that giggle... oh, he wished he could be the cause of it. 

The two in the lava just sighed and appreciated their friends. 

Clint tried to jump onto the chair with peter, but there wasn’t quite enough room, so peter fell, and the whole room gasped, but peter willingly fell, while Shuri From behind he camera yelled, “no!”

peter just laid on the floor, and said loud enough for the room to hear, “take me.”

Tony squinted and said, “peter, no.”

at the same time Clint said, “sorry kid. But it’s every man for himself.”

”peter, _yes._ ” We hear shuri laugh as the video ends.

steve was so concentrated on the video, that he barely heard tony say, “he has a YouTube channel that he posts stuff like this on, I have most of the videos, but some of them are only there.” Steve got the channel name, and saved it in his notes, planning on subscribing and watching every video there.

tony spent the rest of the night showing Steve his memories of Peter. Unknowingly, both of the two were planning on getting peter back, no matter what it took.

steve eventually left, heading back to the compound to tell Natasha all about peter. Although she was apart of some of the memories tony shared, he still planned on telling her.

~

Around midnight, Steve was sitting on his bed, scrolling through peter’s channel, searching for a video that he hadn’t watched yet. He saw one called, ‘ _q & a : do I have a soulmate??_’ Steve immediately clicked on it, excited to see what peter would be answering.

”Hello everybody! Welcome back to my channel, Peter here! How are you, I hope your life is going good. Alright, so today, we will be doing a q and a, I asked if anyone had any questions on my Twitter, and I have not yet looked at them, so let’s see how this goes!” The screen cut black to peter’s intro, which Steve had come to recognize. “Alright, first question: peter: can you do a video with Thor? Answer to that is, I already have, I’ll put the link right here.” He pointed to the top corner, where a link briefly showed, then disappear, “watch me try and explain memes and vines to Thor, we have a good time! Alright next one, Peter, have you ever worn makeup, if not can you, btw illysm? Aww there’s a little heart thank you, I love you too! And yes I have worn makeup, actually my friend James Charles does my makeup in this fun video right here!” Again he magically made the link appear like the last one, “it’s fun, there was flirting, and guy talk, and just a lot of fun, but later today, we were planning on hanging out, so I’ll have him do it, then I’ll show the clip now!” The screen cut out, and then showed peter with a different background, with James Charles, who Steve didn’t really know what to think about, he was a little much, but peter was in a full face of makeup, chiseled face, colorful eyes, smooth skin, long lashes, and colored lips. “Hey guys, look, I told you he’s here! Hi sisters!” The boy slightly behind peter yelled the last part along with peter, “alright, now that you know, we have to go, catch our vlog we made on James’s channel of us boys going out in makeup, I’ll link it in the description, you won’t want to miss that, I promise! Bye sisters!” He yelled once more before it cutting back to the first background. 

Peter was staring off into space, and about a second later, he snapped his vision back to the camera, and said, “oh sorry, but yes, I have worn makeup! Next question! Have you ever met daredevil? No actually I have not, though I really want to, I think he’s be a fun guy! Have You ever met Deadpool? Because I’ve heard him talk about how nice your ass is, and I think he likes you. With another heart! You guys are so sweet, um, yes I have met Deadpool, but I like to ignore him, he’s kinda out there, ya know what I mean? Are you gay? Uhhhhhhh...” peter stretched out the word as far as possible, as the image on the screen shrunk until it was too small to see, and after a few seconds of black screen, the image popped back up, with peter standing where he had just been sitting, with a big rainbow flag draped over his shoulders like a cape, heart sunglasses, also with rainbows, and the shortest shorts Steve had ever seen, also - you guessed it - rainbow, don’t forget the fact that he was wearing no shirt, and a stripe of rainbow running down his chest, waving a small pride flag that was on a stick. Steve’s eyes widened as he heard what peter said next.

”I’m here, I’m queer, and I swallow, I’m ready to suck a-“ a weird screen appeared with a buzzing noise, like the screen had cut out, then it went back to the normal way peter had it before, but now he was dressed normally, but he still had the sunglasses, but just resting on top of his head. “Sorry about that, we try to keep this as family friendly as possible, but sometimes things go wrong, but anyway, did that answer your question, if not, yes I am very very gay.” Peter gave a bright innocent smile at the camera, and started talking once more, answering a few more questions, and about 2/3 into the video, finally the question that Steve had been waiting for, “do you have a soulmate peter? Yes, yes I do.” Peter smiled fondly, and held his arm up, shaping a few of the drawings that Steve had drawn for him, if Steve were to pull his long sleeve up, he would see them as well. “I’m pretty sure it’s a guy, because look at this handwriting ya’ll,” peter stood up and showed his arm closer to the camera, showing messy chicken scratch next to neat letters, “this is his, and this is mine, also, he just always says he wants to go dancing one day, and he just seems like a dude, ya know? Also he loves drawing for me! Look at this man! Aww I love him so much, and we’ve bonded, but i auburn actually met him yet,” peter pulled his sleeve back down to where it was, and picked up his phone, continuing to scroll through, what Steve guessed were questions. “Which leads to the next question, what’s my soulmark?” Peter walked closer to the camera once more, and lifted the side of his shirt seducingly,”I dunno, are you surely you wanna see?” He but his lip, “it’s right here,” he pulled his sweatpants down a little to show his soulmark right about his hip, he saw two dog tags. they were colored in dark blue, with a silver star in the middle of each, and a red outline and chain. He briefly remembered seeing that soul mark before. He paused the video, staring long and hard at the mark on his soulmate’s tan skin - the video was filmed in July, and peter had explained that he had just got camping with a couple friends for a few days, and got tan - and he remembered. The little boy on the bridge, Tony had told him many stories, but how exactly peter and him soul bonded was not one of them. Tony had promised to tell him next time they talked though. He let the video continue, content with seeing such a great mark that claimed peter as his, even if no one knew it, but it meant that no once could take him away from Steve when they got him back.

”alright! Next question, what Hogwarts house am I in? Well, I already know the answer but let’s take a test to find out anyways.” The screen cut to a different screen, clearly the test peter was talking about, not that Steve knew what it meant, with a little square with peter in the corner.

”alright, how do I eat a sandwich? Do I eat it evilly, so I eat it while thinking about rationing it for later, do I eat it while having a picnic on the edge of a cliff, or do I share it with everyone else? I’ll go ahead and share it! How do I pull an all nighter and not sleep? Do I plan a mega prank, do I read all night, do I not pull an all nighter, or do stay up with my friends, play truth or dare and cuddle? Obviously the last one, who doesn’t like cuddles? What color is my hydro flask? Blue and grey, green and sliver, red and gold, or yellow and black? Well, I mean, it’s grey and yellow, so we’ll go with the last one. I post a picture on Instagram, what is it? Is it a picture of me looking sexy in my bedroom, is it a picture of me smiling goofily at the camera with my best friends, is it a picture of me reading my favorite book with an inspiring quote as the caption, or is it me going to Comic-Con with all of my friends dressed up as our favorite characters? Obvi the last one!” A couple more questions like these, and the screen shone yellow and black, with peter yelling, “I knew I was a hufflepuff!” Alright to answer your question, I am a hufflepuff.”

”Next question! Have I met the Avengers? Yeah some of them. Can I do a mükbong? Uh probably? I’ll do it some time. Can you do a video with Shane Dawson?? Ya’ll send so many hearts, I’ll show you just how many I’ve seen today just in these questions, right now!” The screen cut to a short image of just emoji hearts, before returning to normal, “anyway uhh, I’d love to do a video with Shane Dawson man. Try and comment on his videos to get him to come to me! I love him soo much.” A few more questions, a couple involving who Steve thought were other youtubers, like Shane Dawson and James Charles, but Steve didn’t read too much into it, before the video ended with peter kissing his hand, saying he loves the audience, and covering the camera with the same hand.

steve took in all of the new information, and went to sleep, dreaming of properly meeting his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll usually accept any prompts, and in this case they can be before Steve and peter bonded, after they bonded, but before they met, or in the five years that peter was gone. And it can be peter talking to tony, or Steve talking to bat, pretty much anything related to the story. Hope enjoy. Let me know if you want some of the stories that Tony told Steve, or peter’s videos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment we’ve all been waiting for, tbh I’ve been waiting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pm’ed me and asked if they could draw Peter’s pride lewk from the last chapter And to that I say. 
> 
> Heckin yeah, please do. Anyone else who wants to, I think that’s a great idea, and you should please do that. Just make sure to share it with me, and credit the inspiration!
> 
> Also I’m thinking of making Peter’s YouTube channel a separate series. How would we feel about that?

Endgame was over. Thank god. 

Everything was back to normal, well as normal as it could get. 

Everyone was alive. 

They had been ready to send Natasha and Clint after the Soul Stone, but Nebula fessed up and informed them that, if the two would go, one of them wouldn’t be coming back, unless they didn’t get the Soul Stone. 

So Tony, ever the genius, thought of a loophole. 

The group quickly tracked down Deadpool, and spared him one Pym Particle. He just held on to Natasha on the way there. And Clint and Natasha held onto each other on the way back. They had no hesitance throwing Wade off of the cliff, and once they had the Soul Stone, he was able to go back to the present. 

Therefore, the Avengers team found a ‘phat’ (as Tony remembered Peter saying often) plot hole that worked out for everyone.

Tony was alive, but barely, the Snap had done quite a lot of damage, but he’d survive. 

~

Steve sat on a bench outside of Avengers Compound. 

When the Snap had been erased by Bruce (Hulk? Banner? Professor Banner?) he’d felt the tingling numbers on his collarbone. At the time, he’d quickly pulled his shirt collar down enough to see that his soul mark was once more the Blue and white it had once been. 

“They’re back!” He’d whispered. He’s known that they had won. 

Then Thanos attacked. 

Cut to now, Steve could wield Mjölnir, he and Thor were teaming up to take down Thanos. He was beginning to lose hope. 

“On your left.” He heard in the comms, a voice he hadn’t heard in Five years. When he turned around, there was an army of superhero’s, and he knew for sure (for the second time) that they’d won. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony fly over and hug a small someone. With brown hair poking out of Tony’s arms, covered with his metallic suit. He barely registered it, before everyone was fighting Thanos, and it was complete chaos. But he felt a warmth in his stomach, as Tony said over the comms. 

“This is him, Steve.”

Steve ignored all of the fighting and sprinted towards the two men. 

He saw Tony pull away from confused Peter. Before Steve was there, scooping Peter up in his own arms, matching the face from the videos, pictures and the so many drawings he’s made to the boy in his arms. Albeit a rather confused boy, but the confused boy was his. 

“What’s going on Mr. Stark? Why is Captain America hugging me? Not that it’s not great but-“

Steve let go Of the boy, staring into his eyes. Eyes that he was already in love with, as both Tony and Steve interrupted the boy. 

“It’s me. Peter, I’ve missed you.”

”This is Steve Rogers, your soulmate.”

the poor boy was so confused at this point. 

Stve couldn’t help but feel a tad rejected as peter stated his next piece, “shouldn’t we be fighting Thanos. We can talk afterwords.”

And sprinted off, ignoring Tony’s Calls of, “um, no, we should be fighting Thanos, you should be far away from here, protected.”

But the Brunette ignored them. Choosing to instead use some guns he had probably found in the tower to taze Thanos’s army. 

Steve went to fight as well, and fought well, but he still kept an eye on his soulmate. 

Peter was not only using his guns, but he was coming up with strategies with other Avengers, with his big brain. Helping them figure out how to take out as many invaders as possible. 

When Sam passed the Gaunlet to Peter, Steve couldn’t help his thoughts as he mentally yelled at Sam. 

Needless to say, peter being passed around from Thor’s ax, to Valkyrie’s Pegasus, to Giant Man’s hand, to Sam’s back, to War Machine’s back, then to Iron man’s back, then finally I’m on the ground with Captain Marvel protecting him, then a giant circle of moms surrounding him, from Pepper, To Hope, to Natasha, to Carol, and more, Made Steve a little more than stressed. 

He was so tired. 

~

Now Steve stood outside of Peter’s door to his room. 

He was trying to hype himself up enough to just _knock_. But he was too scared, now that peter knew that Steve was an avenger, would he want nothing to do with him? There were so many worries flying in and out of his head, he didn’t notice Natasha and Sam come up to him. At least not until Natasha swiftly knocked on the door, and sam next to her whispering in his ear, “I’m your wingman.” He barley knew what was going on, before they were gone. 

He also hadn’t registered that the shower inside the room had been running. I’m fact, the only thing Steve registered was the voice he’d come to recognize as Peter’s, calling out that he’d be there in a second. 

He however, did register had peter _had_ been in the shower. But that’s only because when peter finally got for the door to open it, Peter’s amber locks were dripping wet. Along with the fact that peter was only wearing some loose sweatpants, and no shirt. 

He didn’t pay any attention to Peter’s outfit, or lack thereof, and just stared into Peter’s eyes. 

“Steve! You can come in.” Ignoring Peter’s obvious awkwardness, he walked through the doorway, and followed peter as he sat down on the bed. Peter sat Criss crossed near the center of of the bed, while Steve sat on the edge. 

For a long moment, they only stared into each others eyes, and Steve ignored the fact that they seemed to be doing that a lot, for just appreciating it. He noticed that they weren’t just brown like pictures and videos seemed to capture them as, there were greys and greens and a couple of blues, all meshing together to be a beautiful hazel. He didn’t say anything as the two sat on Peter’s bed. Only coming to appreciate the presence they had never felt before. 

He remembered meeting peter, how he hadn’t even really payed him much attention, because he was gone before he really could. But Steve knew that it was a miracle (for Tony) that he did, because he knew that if he had spent a more than 4 seconds to see Peter, he would have fallen in love. 

Eventually, Steve started a conversation, saying something about how he wanted this to work. How he wanted peter to always be near him. 

The conversation flew off after that. And both men jumped into stories that their soul marks wouldn’t let them share, and they told each other all about their lives, and what they expected of the future. 

May, at some point had come in, talking to the two of them. She had hugged peter tight, and told him how much he loved him. The three talked for hours, before May had to sadly leave for her shift at work. She promised them She’d be back, grabbed her purse, and left. Leaving Steve and Peter alone. 

They talked for another few hours. At some point they had hugged, and just fallen down into the bed, still hugging one another, so they were laying down. 

They stayed laying down, Steve holding Peter in the crook of his neck, and Peter holding Steve tightly. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they didn’t. 

It didn’t matter whether they were or they weren’t talking. They were in each other’s presence, finally, and that’s all that mattered. 

They didn’t kiss, they didn’t grope, they only held each other. Because they would get there eventually, but now was not eventually.

Peter was 16 when he got snapped, Steve had been 24. And even if Peter hadn’t existed, he still aged, his face a tad more mature, than his last YouTube video, which was two days before he got snapped. So now, peter is 21, just with the lifetime of a 16 year old, but he had the brain and experiences of a 40 year old. Steve was 29. To the two of them, they didn’t feel rushed, they felt as if they had all the time of the world, even if they got a little bit of a late start (which the two of them would be having words with Tony about another day). 

They even fell asleep. And when Tony came to get them for dinner, he didn’t even wake them, knowing the both of them needed the other more than food. He just made sure to remind himself to have breakfast ready when they woke up, because they were sure to be starving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, prompts welcome. 
> 
> Also, autocorrect is trying to change the main ship of this story. Like several times I wrote ‘Tony’ but it changed it ‘Stony’. 
> 
> If you love this ship, and can’t get enough of it, because let’s be honest there isn’t enough of it, (unlike the awful friend of autocorrect) then Go check out the story ‘Accidental Relocation’ over on Fanfiction.net. It’s by Yamiduke13, and it’s great, and it should be updated soon! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is kinda short.
> 
> ~update~ I didn’t realize this until after I posted this chapter, but uhhhh there’s 1040 something hits on this story and that makes my heart explode, because it makes me so happy, but also confused because as we’ve seen people comment, this is trash, so I wanna know why it has so many hits! Thank you guys so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Peter gets fed up with not having anything to call his soulmate, and... Steve gets distracted?
> 
> Not that Peter minds, per say, just kind of an odd request, especially coming from who he had come to know as his soulmate, but he’s not exactly not okay with it...
> 
> Steve begins to finally hit that point in every young man’s life, where he thinks about the... er... something very personal, and Sam and Natasha give him the Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omG, I’m sorrrryyyy I have been soo stressed out, and tbh I barely even thought about writing, and I’m trying to think of prompts, but none of them are giving ya know? So if you have any, lemme know.
> 
> I’ll try and get one more chapter out before Christmas but you never know.
> 
> Mentions of sex btw, but not explicit, but very embarrassing.

_So, I’ve been thinking, is there something I can call you? Because I don’t want to just keep calling you, ‘My Soulmate’, that seems a little impersonal._

Steve was in the middle of discussing where they should head next, with Sam and Natasha, when he felt the tingle he feels every time his soulmate writes to him. Whether that’s just a physical feeling or an emotional feeling, or both, he would never tell.

Natasha was sitting next to him, and when she noticed his concentration wander, she narrowed her eyes.   
  


“I think we should head west.” She said.   
  


“Alright.”   
  


They were currently in southern Canada.

”Maybe,” she drew out the word, “we should head east to Brazil.” Sam looked at her strangely, because, well, there were so many things wrong with that statement.   
  


“But, we-“ Natasha gave him one of the _looks_. Which shut him up.   
  


“Perfect plan.” Natasha sad Steve randomly writing different variations of his name.   
  


_Stevie_

_Grant_

_Rodgers_

_S.G.R._

_Cap_

_Captain America_

_Avenger_

After seeing every one of them disappear, she felt slightly bad for him. Not even knowing what your soulmate’s name is must suck.

But when Sam caught on to what Nat was doing, she had to smirk, because no matter how important Steve’s soulmate was, he should still pay attention in important meetings.

”No, I think we should head north to New York, or maybe south to Germany.”

”That could also work.” Steve was now pouting at his arm.

Natasha gestured for Sam to keep talking, and she leaned in close to keep reading what Steve was writing.

  
_D_

She didn’t know what he was about to write, but she really didn’t care, because he was setting himself up perfectly for her.

Both of them tuning out Sam’s random babbling, Steve occasionally voicing his agreements. Natasha went right next to his ear.

”Daddy,” she whispered, grinning.

Sam heard her, and looked scarred for life, going silent, but Steve, although he barely heard it through the cloud in his ears, still subconsciously wrote it.

She thought it would disappear like the others (Because come on, Steve is a Daddy), but no.

Maybe the soulmate gods thought it was kinda funny, so they let it slip.

Steve didn’t even notice, until he read what appeared next.

_Uh, kinda not what I was expecting, but if you’re into that, I can totally call you that._

Steve shook his head, trying to clear his foggy mind, and read over the conversation, before his eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and Natasha cackled.

He frantically scribbled his explanation.

_Wait! No, I’m sorry, my friend tricked me, and I accidentally wrote that down, you don’t have to call me that_

It was a few minutes before the person on the other side responded.

“Natasha, what the heck! Now they’re gonna think I’m some freak that wants to-“

”Well, Cap, by the look on your face, you’re into it, and the way they responded, I’m pretty sure their into it too, so maybe you should thank me.”

Steve just resorted to pouting again once more at his arm, waiting for them to respond, scared they’ll reject him.

_I mean? It’s not that bad, so maybe sometimes, when we meet, I can figure out a way to call you that, it’s kinda hot ngl. Unless you can think of anything else?_

After getting some clarification from Sam what ngl means, he waited a few minutes, thoroughly considering his options. He kinda liked the idea if he was being honest with himself.  
  


_Alright, save it for when we meet, and until then, just call me yours. ;)_

“Ew, you’re so cheesy, it’s disgusting.”

~

That night Steve goes to bed and thinks about being called daddy. Especially the prospect of being called Daddy in bed.   
  


Clearly he’ll be the alpha male in the relationship when they meet. (If they meet, a nasty voice in the back of his head whispers)

He ignores it. 

When he thinks about it with more detail, he realized how much he liked the thought.   
  
He didn’t realize quite how much he liked the thought though, because when his pants started to grow tighter, he was kind of confused. 

Okay, Steve’s not dumb, he knows how sex works. 

But, he’s still a virgin. And the only physical contact he’s gotten after the ice, passed a handshake, is a hug, even then it wasn’t really intimate though. He remembered Bucky occasionally telling him about how he scored a dame the night before, and told Steve all about it.

So he just ignores his shorts tightening by the second, and goes to sleep.   
  
~

It didn’t go away during the night. 

In fact, he thought it might have gotten worse.   
  
He ignores it once more and gets out of bed, going to the kitchen, and getting himself some cereal from the b & b they snuck into.   
  
He was fully able to function normally, but it was kinda awkward when Sam walked in, and Steve threw his hands over the problem, only drawing more attention to it.

”Uh, Steve. You good man?”

Oh god, this was going to be one of the worst things Steve has ever had to help ask for help with.

”Well, I can’t figure out how to get it to go away.” He grimaced sheepishly at Sam. 

“Nat, get in here!” Sam yelled, glancing down, which only made Steve grow redder.

Once Nat got into the kitchen, Sam explained the situation, while Steve sat in a chair with his legs crossed and his face in his hands.   
  
Both Natasha and Sam sat across from Steve. After getting all of their giggles out at how embarrassed Steve was, and taking all pens out of reach so he couldn’t write his way out of it and not pay attention, Natasha started.   
  
”You see, Steve, when two people love each other very much-“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check out any of my other stories, go ahead, I’ll probably be updating a few of those as well, now that I’m getting back I tot eh swing of things, and let me know which ones you would to be updated first.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you think i should continue.


End file.
